Taken
by Obi chan
Summary: AU Takes place on Vegetasie where the human race is enslaved and made to worship the Saiyans. A young girl holds on to the only thing she's got. her memories. ChiChixGoku.


Hello, Dear Dragonball Z fans. Obi Chan hear. This is my newest fic and it is a Goku and Chi-Chi loves story (Alternative universe). I hope you enjoy my work and when you finish reading the chapter or whole story please review. Thank you ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, therefore I'm getting nothing out of this fic except for pride in accomplishing a well-written story and sheer Joy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*Taken *~*~  
(Title might change)  
  
By; Obi Chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inside the dark, damp cellar, at the end of a long, narrow hallway, there breathe a young woman, eyes empty, face pale. Her raven-black hair tangled in knots and her garment, torn and dirty, she slumped into the corner of a 6x6 foot cell, her empty eyes to the floor, her breathing deep and ragged. She remained stagnant, dreaming of her distant past, remembering the clear blue skies, the green, tall grass fields that stretched as far as the eye could see and the humble little village that was her home, before the invasion. Now, nostalgic for her home planet, she is enslaved to a lifetime of pain and suffering by a cruel, belligerent race that rules her species.  
  
Smile...  
  
She heard the sound of footsteps in the distance, an ocean of bright, yellow light splashed onto the cold, stone floor coming within her sight.  
  
Smile...  
  
As the woman closed her eyes she felt a sharp pain come in contact with her left cheek. She let out a faint cry as she was nearly knocked over by such a strong force.  
  
" I said Smile...you have a buyer." Stated the cold, feminine voice that seemed to come up from above. The woman opened her eyes to her owner, a cold, fearful looking woman, with spiky, jet-black hair all the way to her waist and a tight, toned body. The woman possessed a tail, which was wrapped neatly around her waist. The saiyan woman turned around and walked towards the cell entrance, raising an arm to beckon whoever was in the hallway. " She's a bit wild, but she's an excellent cook and house cleaner, she just needs to be broken in a little more which shouldn't to hard..."  
  
A tall man entered into the cell. He was tanned and handsome with hair pushed naturally to the front, creating bangs. He wore elegant armor, armor that identified he was of high class, possibly having ties with the Saiyan King. He walked up to the ragged human female, examining her with his roaming eyes, looking for any nasty flaws he might not want on her body. He tilted his head, his face apathetic, showing no interest but deep thought. " Is she clean? There is a rumor going around about this nasty females disease." Asked the Saiyan, lifting the girls' chin so that her eyes came into contact with his.  
  
" Of course! Unlike some slave sellers I always get my females checked for any disease. If one female tested positive I would have her exterminated immediately." Replied the owner, justly.  
  
"She looks like an airhead" frowned the Saiyan.  
  
" Well, sure she may seem that way but aren't all humans? I assure you she's an excellent choice," replied the seller. The elite looked back at the ragged, dirty creature slouching on the floor. Her dark hair was matted with dust, her face layered with dirt and the clothes she wore barely covered her entire body, but just enough to cover her private places. Her face was attractively round and apart from the dirt forming a mask around her face, her beauty still showed, and her body, so petite, so fragile and young. She'd make a great concubine. But there was something else about the female that sparked the saiyans interested. It was her eyes, those deep dark pools that had intrigued the man. So very primitive, they were like a wild fire  
  
"Well?"  
  
" I'll take her"  
  
************************************** "Oh, isn't this wonderful? You've got a new owner, you should be so happy!" Cried the seller as she pulled on the leash of the females collar, dragging the staggering female along a dirty corridor. The seller opened the steel door, where from it an ebullient light sprang out and flooded the dark corridor, temporarily blinding the human, causing her to shield her eyes. The seller tugged hard on the leash, which made the poor human yelp in pain as the seller pulled her out from the dark and solitary depths of the 6x6 foot cell.  
  
" You, Scum!" The seller called out to one of the human male slaves. The slave jumped at the sound of the seller's strident voice and quickly rushed toward the female saiyan, eyes to the ground. The boy was about twelve, burdened for all eternity to serve his superiors, he was born on the planet Vegetasie, never knowing about his roots or his forgotten civilization in ruins. His past, consisting of painful memories of unbearable beatings and the loss of his only family, his mother who had been taken away from him at the age of three, never to see her again.  
  
"Take her to get cleaned and no funny business or no food for a week". The boy grabbed the older females collar and walked her down a long hallway, walls made of cold steel and floor of stone. They past through the cells of imprisoned humans stretching their hungry, dirty hands from behind the iron bars for food. They past through the begging hands and stopped at the end of a giant steel, navy blue door, nearly five inches thick, standing eight feet tall and held together by steel bolts. The young human turned the large handle with both of his tiny hands, still gripping the leash. Finally after ten seconds he managed to open up the giant door and stepped through the doorway pulling lightly on the female's leash.  
  
"Mistress wants you to get her ready for her new owner" The young boy said handing the leash over to another male, about 22 with curly, brown hair and fair skin. The male had a scar traveling down one side of his face. His left leg had been cut off and replaced with a wooden one. Two years ago the male tried to escape the planet by stowing away in one of the ships. He was caught and as of punishment his leg had been cut off from the knee above. The young man who had once been so rebellious and patriotic was now nothing but a fearful, trembling creature with no hope in his dead, primitive eyes. The young man took her and ordered another group of slaves to help with the clean up. They washed the female's body and hair and dressed her in a white sleeveless dress that reached down to the floor and put sandals on her feet. Her once matted and dirty hair was now a silky, raven- black and reached down to her waist and her skin was a peachy white, yet seemed not to notice when they placed her in front of the mirror, she only looked down at the floor, her enigmatic eyes seeming distant and oblivious. The only sound made from her was her deep ragged breathing.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The female was put into a small ship and sent to where she would give herself to her new master and had arrived at large domed, iron palace. It wasn't as big as the grand palace of Vegetasie but it emitted an image of wealth to all who glimpsed at it. Inside it was more extravagant with marble like, glassy floors, White, stone walls, huge columns running parallel through the giant hallway. Tapestry hung from the walls, displaying pictures of great saiyans and battles and of saiyan legend. The marble floor was dressed in expensive red rugs. The guard that had escorted her took down the large hallway to a giant, circular door, that opened in front of them. He took the female slave inside through the door into what seemed like a small waiting room for guest. Gold rugs covered the floor, a grand chandelier hung from the ceiling. To the left of the room was a bar that held expensive exported wines from many different planets and lovely crystal, wine glasses of various shapes and sizes. To the right were paintings and sculptures of famous saiyan generals to the middle of the room were big red couches and a marble coffee table. The guard left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
The slave walked around the room, taking in everything she saw. She dared not touch anything for fear of being punished. She wasn't sure if she should be sitting on the couch so instead she just stood and waited for a few minutes until her new master came. The door opened up and in came the same tall, saiyan man she saw back in the cellar, she could see his features clearly now that their was light. He had a strong hard faced, yet soft in complexion and he was very handsome.  
  
" Soo..." He whispered loudly, smirking at the slave. " You must be my new slave. You're very pretty...but you already no that since a saiyan of high class has picked you to be a concubine."  
  
The elite moved closer to her and lowered his head down to her ear. " You will serve me very well..."  
  
****************** Taa-daah!!! First chapter! Woo! Would you believe that it took me a year to write this chapter? Ha ha I wasn't working on it and I was going through a stage where I believed that my writing and my art sucked butt! But I'm over that now! I'm currently working on this fic and a few others:  
  
A FAKE fic called In the mind of JJ that hasn't been posted yet because I'm going through some sort of writers block. I'm also doing my first Fruits Basket fic as well. It's going to be comedy and I haven't posted it up yet because I can't write whats in MY HEAD!!! For those of you hoping to have me post more chapters for A Love That is Forbidden then you should know that I don't think I will continue working with the fic because I thought it was horrible. Maybe someday in the near future. Please review this first chapter and I will try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible. 


End file.
